


Silvertongue

by Whreflections



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I wrote it as being there in the background, Internal Monologue, M/M, but you don't have to see it if you'd rather not, ish, the Loki/Thor is if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So often, they say ‘silvertongue’ as if it should be an insult, as if the truth is a thing forever desired, but he knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write drabbles. Ever. Almost ever. kjfsda;l
> 
> I just had so many feelings after seeing Thor 2, and there will be porn coming from me proooobably tonight, but for now there is this, because I'm overflowing with feels, lol

So often, they say ‘silvertongue’ as if it should be an insult, as if the truth is a thing forever desired, but he knows better. 

A man who always speaks the truth does nothing grand by speaking it; he gives such a gift away too freely.  The truth from a liar’s lips is a precious thing, given rare and with an earnest triumph that makes their heart beat rabbit quick because what they have given away is both weapon and treasure.  

Loki drips these truths here and there into Thor’s hands, and though Loki likes to think that perhaps alone Thor turns them over and over between his fingertips, light catching like faceted emerald, his brother is too honest.  Thor believes all or nothing; there is no in between.  

He is infuriating, impossible, unapproachable, so loved and hated Loki could scream(and will, alone).  For all Loki’s attempts to tilt his hand, subtlety remains beyond Thor’s grasp.  

_Trust my rage._

He means it, every letter, every nuance, and it seems almost as if Frigga’s death has made them both children again because Thor allows it.  All, or nothing.  If Thor understood, perhaps they could have ruled Asgard together.  Then again if Thor understood, perhaps they’d have claimed the throne from Odin years ago.  

Still, he takes the moment, and he uses it.  

If he keeps nothing else from this day when the full truth arises, however far down the road it comes, maybe Thor will remember, maybe he will believe.  

Vengeance, not glory.  If they share nothing else(and they do, he knows they do), they share her.  

 


End file.
